


Al brazo de Francia no se le corta la cabeza

by JulyBeS



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur - Freeform, Canada, England - Freeform, Estadous Unidos, FrUK, France - Freeform, Guerras Revolucionarias Francesas, Hetalia Axis Powers - Freeform, M/M, Norteamérica, Siglo XVII, Tribus Nativas, francis - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyBeS/pseuds/JulyBeS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nos encontramos en el siglo XVII, donde franceses e ingleses se disputan por los territorios norteamericanos. Escrito en textos cortos, se ve la historia de un amor en contra de lo que dicta el deber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al brazo de Francia no se le corta la cabeza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megumi Asakura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Megumi+Asakura).



> Primer y único FrUK que escribí hasta el momento. Éste es un regalo de navidad para [ Megumi Asakura](http://megumi-asakura.livejournal.com/) del evento Amigo Invisible 2012-2013 de la comunidad [ fruk-me-bastard de Livejournal](http://fruk-me-bastard.livejournal.com/). Perfectamente podría haberlo publicado antes, pero no se me cruzó por la cabeza hacerlo hasta recién. :P Aclaro que no está beteado así que si detectan algún error gramatical y/u ortográfico por favor háganme saber así lo corrijo. Gracias.

Francis se preguntó cuánto habría cambiado París desde la última vez que estuvo en ella. Antes de partir hacia la costa de Francia, y de ahí subirse a un barco hacia el Nuevo Mundo. Se preguntó si el verano la seguía vistiendo como la ciudad más hermosa del mundo. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó el Sena, Notre-Dame, el Arco de la Victoria. A las damas con sus vestidos de seda y corsés. Una de las tantas bellezas femeninas era su esposa, Jeanne. Pero ésta no se quedó mucho tiempo en su mente, sino que siguió caminando junto con las otras Venus que rondaban por las calles imaginarias.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una cabaña. No se veían mujeres sino soldados durmiendo en diversas hamacas y alguna que otra cama. Un fuego extinguiéndose agonizaba en una chimenea al fondo del cuarto.

Francis giró la cabeza y miró por la ventana; el paisaje del Condado del Valle de Richelieu* era sin duda muy hermoso. Sin duda, poseer esa belleza era algo por lo que valía la pena luchar.

**·**

―¿Han visto el _Fort Duquesne_? Me mandaron cerca del Río Ohio el año pasado. Ése no es un fuerte, ¡es un pueblo nacido en la guerra! Seguro debe tener calles y un mercado propio ahora. –Decía arrostrando las palabras un camarada inglés mientras bebía de su petaca–. Déjenme decirles, era mejor que estos campamentos de mierda.

―Ya sabes cómo son los franceses; si les dijéramos que tienen que dormir sobre las rocas, nos entregarían los territorios y saldrían corriendo de puntitas los muy maricas.

Se escucharon risas estruendosas en el Fuerte William Henry, creadas por el comentario de Arthur Kirkland, y en parte por el alcohol en las venas de los soldados ingleses, que hacía que hasta el vuelo de las moscas fuera hilarante.

―Buena ésa, Arthur, pero no se vale soñar –contestó otro soldado con tono esperanzado.

―Lo sé, Phileas, lo sé.         

El silencio entró a esta escena borrosa, risueña y melancólica, y robó todos los diálogos del grupo de hombres. Hombres que ya no recuerdan desde hace cuántos años están en América. Hombres rodeados por más árboles de los que alguna vez verán en Inglaterra, y abrazados por la radiación de un fogón en medio de una noche fría.

―¿Saben algo de Catahe? –Preguntó de repente Arthur. No le gustaba la idea de que ese jovencito de apenas quince años paseara por el campamento y luego desapareciera.

Catahecassa era un adolescente de la tribu nativa Shawnee criado en el Fuerte William Henry. Su madre falleció al dar a luz, y fue criado por algunas mujeres inglesas y otras indígenas, y por el resto de los soldados. Ya con quince años cazaba, sabía usar armas, confeccionar trampas en la tierra y preparar el mejor té. Arthur tenía dieciséis años cuando el pequeño nació en nueva tierra de la Reina.

―Calma, mamá gallina, el mocoso seguro está bien. Probablemente con los de su clase.

―Creo que, después de tantos años, Phileas, ya es hora de que dejes de llamar a los Shawnee como “otra clase”. Ninguno de nosotros estaría vivo si no fuera por ellos –dijo Arthur. Bebió el último sorbo de su whisky, arrojó la botella al fuego y se alejó del grupo. Escuchó risas estúpidas de sus “compadres”, excepto la de Phileas, quién se había quedado muy callado ante el tono amenazante con el que Arthur se había dirigido a su persona.

**·**

Los franceses fueron  muy listos: enviaron a un nativo cerca de las fortificaciones inglesas, le ordenaron que se hiciera la víctima, el desamparado y el desesperado, sólo para atraer al único par de tontos que decidieron ayudarlo a una emboscada en pleno bosque.

El nativo exclamaba _“pour la France”_ , siendo opacado por las balas de ambos bandos.

Ésa fue suficiente razón –o excusa– para convocar otra batalla. Se alinearon frente a frente uniformes azules y uniformes rojos. Y todos los peones apretaron el gatillo al mismo tiempo, como la nota final, esplendida e impactante de una pieza musical.

**·**

Hay algo muy hermoso y muy perverso en conocer a la persona que te cambió la vida en lo que fue un campo de batalla. Allí se encontraba Francis; vivo, con sangre en sus ropas y en su expediente. Muchos cuerpos habían sido retirados, y posiblemente estarían siendo enterrados. _“Una pena que a los vivos no se los puede obligar a descansar en paz”_ reflexionaba, muerto de cansancio. Se había quedado un rato en el recinto, buscando a alguno de sus compañeros, sin mucha esperanza.

_“Si esta es la clase de paz mórbida que espera obtener la gente de la guerra, prefiero vivir en el conflicto.”_

El conflicto llamó a la puerta detrás de unos árboles a diez metros de Francis. Entre los arbustos y follaje se oyó el ruido de una rama rompiéndose. El francés levantó su rifle y le apuntó a su enemigo. O a los árboles, depende de quién lo mire.

―¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate!

Sintió pánico por primera vez desde que llegó a América. El rifle tiritaba en sus brazos imitando a su mandíbula. Se olvidó de los discursos de grandeza, de valentía que tanto había oído y profesado. Su único deseo en ese momento era correr, correr y seguir corriendo, cruzar el Mississippi. Pero se quedó quieto, inmóvil como monumento. Agudizó sus sentidos lo más que pudo y trató de divisar a la sombra.

De repente: pasos. Veloces. ¿De dónde vienen? Están en todas partes. ¿Existen?

―Baja el arma ahora o no llegarás a pedir piedad –amenazó una voz en inglés. Parecía entrenada arduamente para mantener el tono violento. Ese idioma isleño siempre tuvo un dejo feroz. La voz parecía provenir de muy lejos, y hacer eco en los árboles, cuando en realidad salía de la boca que tenía en su nuca. La boca pertenecía al hombre que mantenía una daga debajo de su mandíbula y que con la otra mano mantenía el agarre en su cabello, haciendo que Francis no tuviera más opción que mirar hacia arriba. Parecía que iba a llover. El rifle perdió el agarre de sus manos.

―Cualquier movimiento y mi daga será más rápida. Arrodíllate –demandó la voz. _“Qué mejor momento para cumplir una orden que éste”_ pensó Francis.

Cuando sus rodillas tocaron la tierra, el agarre en su cabello se hizo más fuerte. Y ahora tenía en su campo de visión un rostro de su edad. Ojos verdes como todo lo que lo rodeaba en este continente. Cabello rubio como el suyo, sólo que sin tanta vida ni movimiento. Cejas prominentes. Sonrisa diabólica.

El hombre que había tomado su vida y que ahora la sostenía en sus manos se puso delante de él, y con el agarre en su cabellera lo obligó a bajar la cabeza hasta su nivel. Francis se encontraba sésil. El monstruo de ojos verdes lo mantuvo quieto, a su merced. No sabe por cuánto tiempo, tal vez dos o tres eternidades.

Lo siguiente que sucedió, Francis dudó si fue real o no: su enemigo cambió su mirada penetrante por una más suave, y milisegundos después la daga se movió. La cabeza de Francis no rodó, pero perdió unos mechones de pelo. Como si la mano de su atacante hubiese tenido un ataque de furia. Los cabellos estaba en el suelo y el inglés había desaparecido.

Francis no quiso buscar a la Sombra en ese momento. Después de todo, ésta se había robado su rifle y le había concedido su deseo de vivir.

**·**

Como era de esperarse, las oportunidades _y_ la muerte se encuentran a la vuelta de la esquina. O en este caso, a varias distancias de las respectivas fortificaciones en las que deberían estar Arthur y Francis. Las montañas se veían a lo lejos, árboles distanciados unos de los otros a su alrededor. Mucho pasto, mucho verde.

El francés estaba montado en su caballo; un espécimen hermoso, de patas cortas, musculosas, el arco del cuello perfecto. Pelaje rojizo como las hojas atacadas por el otoño y ojos del color de la pólvora.

El viento acariciaba los cabellos de Francis –desprolijos e irregulares, gracias a la daga de la Sombra–, sus pestañas, sus manos, sus ropas. Crujía en sus oídos creando la música más sublime que podrían haberle dedicado alguna vez. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y se dejó ser. Ya no existían fuertes, ni historias bélicas, ni de romances, ni de cacerías, ni de muertes ni de nacimientos.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con su última y _mejor_ pesadilla personificada; ahí estaba el hombre que le arrancó sus cabellos y preservó su vida. Ojos igual de verdes que antes, cejas igual de pobladas. No tenía la sonrisa de Lucifer que cargaba la otra vez, sino una expresión impasible y calculadora. Lo observaba desde el suelo, vestido en ropas simples de campesino. No estaba armado y parecía que estuvo trabajando en alguna plantación, a juzgar por la tierra en sus botamangas.

 ―No tengo idea de quién eres, pero eres un pésimo barbero –dijo Francis en inglés, tratando de romper el hielo que era más terrorífico que su Coronel en un mal día.

―Y tú, rana, eres peor con las armas… Y hablando inglés.

―No es el idioma más agradable que me vi obligado aprender.

―Sin embargo, aquí estás, pronunciando las erres de forma gangosa y desagradable.

―Me gustaría verte a ti intentando hablar francés de forma mínimamente respetable.

―No cuentes con ello.

Arthur rió. Era un simple sonido que hizo todo más liviano. Estaban criticando sus lenguas maternas, y de todas formas era cómico. Francis también sintió la sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro.

Pero la calma siempre viene antes de la tormenta. Luego de esa pequeña alegría los dos se miraron fijamente y se mantuvieron así, tornándose cada vez más serios.

―¿Por qué estás aquí? –Preguntó Arthur.

―Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. Aunque… Aclaro que no lo estoy haciendo.

―¿Por qué no?

―Tengo otros interrogantes.

―¿Cómo cuáles?

―¿Por qué me dejaste vivir?

―¿Fue un error?

―Para mí, no. Para ti debió serlo.

―No lo fue.

―¿Y éso por qué?

Silencio. Pasos que se alejaban hacia una dirección. Cascos que se distanciaban hacia otra.

**·**

El encuentro volvió a repetirse. Arthur se había planteado seriamente sacar alguna respuesta de ese francés ambulante. No era normal que alguien rondara así como así por los claros de los bosques. Podrían decirse lo mismo de él, pero Arthur se consideraba la excepción; conocía de memoria esas tierras y las personas que habitaban en ella. No necesitaba brújulas, ni espadas ni pistolas. Por éso le desconcertaba tanto haberse encontrado con el jinete francés en medio de la nada, haciendo, básicamente, nada. Podría tratarse de un espía, un loco, un asesino, un romántico o Dios sabe qué otra cosa alarmante.

Así que se dedicó a vigilar el lugar. Por las tardes, siempre al mismo horario, se paseaba por esas tierras calmas y despobladas, buscando la presencia del _frenchie_.

En menos de una semana apareció de vuelta. Aún montado en su caballo rojizo. Esta vez, usando ropas más simples y no su uniforme azul. Los ojos azules brillantes y llenos de vanidad, el cabello sin forma alguna que parecía ramas disparejas en un árbol. Obra de él, justamente.

―¿Nunca tienes algo mejor que hacer? –Le dijo el inglés mirando al hombre montado a caballo.

―La verdad que sí, pero de éso a que tenga el deseo de hacerlo es otra historia. ¿Qué hay de ti?

―Ya cumplí con mis deberes –esto era mitad verdad, mitad falacia–, así que puedo dispersarme.

―Somos como perros a los que los dejan salir por un rato, pero que al final siempre volveremos a donde nos dan de comer.

 ―¿Somos? –Sonaba tan extraño usar la primera persona plural con el enemigo.

―Sí, somos. –Al dicho enemigo no parecía afectarle–.

―Puedes hablar por ti mismo; yo nunca vi el fuerte como algo a lo que _debería_ volver.

―De acuerdo, un perro callejero entonces. Que tiene hogares temporales en los que familias tan desdichadas como él lo aceptan. ¿Te gustaría compartir el nombre del fuerte?

―Muy gracioso, rana.

―Valió la pena intentarlo.

―No te hagas ilusiones de ganar, no conmigo.

―¿Quieres apostar?

―Depende de la magnitud de la victoria de la que estemos hablando, –y con esa frase puso sobre la mesa todo lo que estaban manteniendo en forma tácita.

Francis buscó en sus bolsillos y encontró el mazo de cartas de póker con el que la noche anterior se ganó un paquete de cigarrillos.

―Quedémonos tranquilos por hoy.

La calma fue testigo de cómo los dos hombres, sentados en la tierra, hacían sus jugadas sin decirse palabra alguna, mientras que el caballo sin nombre de Francis pastaba tranquilamente a su alrededor.

Apostaban cosas mundanas: cigarrillos, alguna que otra moneda de oro, hojas secas que encontraban en el suelo. Luego, sin consultarse, jugaban sin apostar. Sólo por el placer de vencer al otro. Hasta que perdieron la cuenta de quien llevaba la gloria.

**·**

Así se tornaron las cosas; cada tarde, a la puesta del sol, los dos hombres se alejaban de sus fuertes y se encontraban en su claro habitual. Pasaban el rato entre partidas de black jack, solitario, póker abierto o cerrado, y cuando se cansaban de la transición de ricos a pobres y viceversa, arrojaban las cartas y charlaban de superficialidades. Ninguno de los dos mencionó su primer encuentro, aunque Francis una vez le dijo algo como _“por tu culpa tengo esta cortina desgarrada en la cabeza. Cada vez que intento atarla parece que tengo un girasol pinchudo en la nuca”_. A lo que Arthur le contestó _“deja de lloriquear, que no se piensa con el cabello. Aunque tal vez tú seas un pobre diablo a quien las neuronas le crecen de los folículos”_.

Poco a poco, los dos compadres se fueron olvidando de la realidad; en algún momento estarían separados por un batallón y sería su misión mutilarse el uno al otro. Poco importaba si cada día descubrían algo nuevo de la otra persona, de sus vidas en Europa – _vidas pasadas_ , según Arthur–, de su relación con sus compañeros. Se olvidaron hasta el punto en que ellos no eran más que Arthur y Francis; dos personas comunes y ordinarias, como nunca antes lo fueron.

**·**

―Has estado extraño últimamente, Arthur –dijo una voz joven.

―Lo dice el niño que desaparece del campamento como si ésto fuera una posada. ¿Cómo estás Catahe?

Entró por la puerta un joven muy alto, flaco, de cabello negro largo atado en una coleta. Vestía como el resto de los ingleses cuando estaban de entre casa, aunque eso no lo hacía resaltar menos. Ojos penetrantes, nariz respingada y una pequeña cicatriz en el pómulo derecho, piel morena con tonos rojizos. Se acercó a Arthur y lo palmeó en el hombro de forma amistosa.

 ―Ah, ya sabes, la vida me trata bien.

―Se nota.

―Jo, ¿con éso qué quieres decir?

―Que lo que sea que me tengas que contar lo harás a tu propio tiempo. Sólo me gustaría saber el nombre de la jovencita.

Catahe abrió los ojos ante lo acertado que estaba Arthur y se sintió a si mismo temblar. El inglés lo conocía demasiado. Carraspeó y cambió de tema:

―En fin, ¿y tú Arthur?

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo hablaremos después. ¿Yo? La vida no me trata tan bien como a ti, eso está claro –“ _bueno, eso no es tan cierto. Fran…”_ Arthur detuvo su línea de pensamiento antes de que se volviera una imagen muy difícil de analizar.

―¿Estás bien, Arthur?

―Sólo cuestionándome algunas cosas. Nada, Catahe, nada.

―Bueno, en unos días ya no tendrás mucho tiempo para darle vueltas a algo. Los franceses se están acercando. Vienen con los Hurones**, déjame decirte compadre, no son fáciles esos malditos. No puedo creer que se aliaran con las ranas de mierda. Esto se va a volver muy desagradable.

Sí, en definitiva. Desagradable.

Por la mente de Arthur pasó una escena displicente; él, en su claro, solo, sabiendo que Francis había muerto, en manos de sus propios hombres.

― _No…_

―¿No? Ja, Arthur, nunca fuiste optimista, no intentes serlo ahora –se burló Catahe.

―¿Qué?

―¿Seguro que está todo bien, Arthur?

―¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

**·**

Era ridículo todo esto. Ridículo.

Romántico.

Innecesario.

Evitable. Evitable si tan solo hubiera cumplido con su deber en el momento en que vio ese uniforme y rostro francés. Pero no lo hizo. Y luego se comportó como si nada malo hubiese sucedido. Se convirtió en su propio bufón. Pensó que no importaría, como un ignorante a voluntad.

Con estos coros de culpa se dirigió al claro por última vez. Las palabras de Catahecassa lo habían llevado a la conclusión de que alguien tenía que morir. En la guerra alguien siempre tiene que morir. Y Arthur había pasado mucho tiempo en este infierno como para dejar que la muerte se lo lleve sin que éste sea territorio de la Reina. No, debía cortar con todo esto.

Lo vio a Francis sentado a la sombra del árbol con la copa más amplia. Miraba un punto fijo en el pasto, tal vez estaba observando el detalle de una de las más pequeñas hojas, haciéndola única por una vez en su historia.

―¿Por qué de repente la lentitud de tus pasos? Ya me acostumbré a que te emocionaras de verme, mon amour.

Se acercó al hombre por detrás, planteándose si salir corriendo, matarlo o hablarle como si nada pasara.

―Eres desagradable, rana.

Francis volteó la cabeza para observar si el rostro de Arthur era tan serio como su tono de voz. Estaba en lo correcto.

―¿Estoy en problemas?

―¿Por qué estás aquí, rana?

―Rutina, supongo…

―No, me refiero a por qué estás en este continente.

―Era mi deber.

―¿Nada más?

―Todos los hombres sin familia iban a la guerra. Aunque, ¿sabes? Un hombre deja de ser un hombre cuando se convierte en soldado. Pasa a ser un martillo, una masa, una bala. Un brazo con el que Francia señala, da órdenes y golpea.

―Siempre fuiste filósofo de corazón… Así que te haces llamar el brazo de Francia –murmuró Arthur, y sacó su daga.

―Sólo un poro más de su piel… Oh, veo que vas a matarme.

―Esa fue mi idea alguna vez.

―¿Recuerdas cuándo?

―Como si hubiera sido ayer. –Arthur dio dos pasos hacia Francis.

―Debiste haber cumplido con tu deber antes.

―Debí haberlo hecho –otros dos pasos más.

―Pasé noches preguntándome por qué seguía con vida.

―Yo también –y con el ímpetu con el que se aprieta un gatillo, Arthur besó a Francis, y fue la más hermosa de las tácticas de ataque. Su mano derecha esperaba expectante desde la nuca del francés la orden de decapitarlo, mientras que la izquierda acariciaba una mejilla, un cuello, una clavícula, un hombro por debajo de una camisa. Las manos enemigas se volvieron salvajes y valientes, arrasando con todo. Francis era un hombre muy listo o muy idiota. ¿Acaso no su deseo era más fuerte que su miedo a la muerte? O tal vez pensaba que de esta forma Arthur lo dejaría vivir.

_Por supuesto que lo dejaría vivir_.

Arthur arrojó la daga lo más lejos que su brazo se lo permitió y ya libre de ese demonio pasó sus dedos por el cabello suave de Francis y se dejó arrastrar por éste al infierno paradisíaco.

**·**

―¿Por qué tú estás aquí, Arthur?

―Quería escapar, y yo como tantos otros idiotas asocié “Nuevo Mundo” con “nuevas oportunidades”, y pensé que…

―…que valdría la pena luchar por ello.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y se mantuvieron así. Manos perezosas se deslizaban por torsos, brazos, muñecas, dedos contrarios. Se encontraban tirados en el pasto, desnudos y sinvergüenzas.

―¿Estabas solo? Allí en tu vida pasada –Preguntó Francis. Una pequeña sensación de angustia palpitó en su pecho ante la idea de que Arthur respondiera que sí.

―Ojalá.

Siempre hay peores respuestas.

―¿Qué hay de ti? Aunque, la idea de ti siendo un lobo solitario se me hace hilarante –preguntó Arthur, acariciando la barba de Francis.

―Tengo una esposa a la que no conozco y que nunca volveré a ver en mi vida.

―¿Entonces por qué es tu esposa?

―Ideas locas de mi madre y del padre de ella –rió Francis, y acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Arthur.

―Me encantaría usar ese argumento para todo; “ideas locas” –Arthur se imaginó a sí mismo explicándole a su coronel “me tomé todo el whisky. Ideas locas mías”, y sonrió mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amante.

Al bajar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que Francis no exageraba tanto; sus mechones sí estaban desparejos, caían de cualquier forma y si se los observaba correctamente, se notaba dónde fue el corte de la daga.

―Cada vez que me tocas el cabello tengo sentimientos ambiguos; no sé si me enciendes o si me haces sentir vergüenza –comentó Francis.

―No tengo problema si te enciendes, pero… creo que hay una solución. A ver, quítate de encima.

―¿Tan pronto me dejas? –Bromeó Francis incorporándose y viendo cómo Arthur se paraba en la tierra, desnudo como cualquier otro animal, y se ponía a buscar algo por los alrededores–. ¿Qué buscas?

―Estoy convencido de que calló por aquí.

¿Qué? ¿Arthur buscaba la daga? ¿Aún después de todo? ¿Sólo fue un engaño, una forma de degollar al deseo _y_ a Francis? El francés se puso de pie sin dudarlo, y comenzó a recoger sus ropas y tratar de irse. No estaba armado y no quería encontrarse donde estaba por más tiempo.

―¿Y tú te vas tan pronto? Oye, –Arthur se acercó a Francis con expresión preocupada. ¿Realmente los franceses son tan histéricos?– ¿Qué te sucede?

―No soy tan idiota.

Arthur razonó esa frase por dos segundos, y cuándo se dio cuenta de la susceptibilidad –justificada– que había herido, lo agarró por la cintura y lo besó con pasión desaforada.

―No fui capaz de matarte sin conocerte, Francis. No lo fui cuando ya te conocía. ¿Y crees que, después de… de todo esto, soy capaz de hacerlo ahora?

Francis no contestó.

―¿El Señor me quiere tanto que te dejó mudo repentinamente?

―Las expectativas que tienes sobre el Cielo son muy altas –dijo Francis mirando hacia otra parte, lo que sea, menos los ojos verdes de Arthur.

―Tenía que hacerte hablar.

―¿Para que te diga qué cosa, Arthur?

―…Lo que quieras.

―Te quiero a ti, no tengo porqué decirlo.

―De todas formas me alegro de haberlo escuchado –y volvió a besarlo, dejándolo sin habla a su manera.

―Espera, espera, espera –interrumpió Francis lo que podía haber llegado a volverse algo muy interesante–, ¿qué estabas haciendo buscando la daga?

―Quería subir tus niveles de vanidad, no tu instinto de supervivencia.

―¿Cómo?

―Sólo siéntate y déjame buscarla.

Francis, a medio vestir, le hizo caso al británico y se sentó en el suelo, mientras que el otro exhibicionista seguía buscando su cuchilla. Al ver ese cuerpo esbelto se arrepentía de haber abierto la boca hace dos minutos. Las preguntas sobre su vida o muerte podrían haber esperado.

Arthur volvió y se arrodilló detrás de Francis.

―¿Confías en mí?

El silencio ascendió a su apogeo entre ellos dos. Arthur esperó, paciente e increíblemente vulnerable. Si Francis le respondía que no, todo estaría perdido.

―Sí –contestó.

Arthur nunca en su vida había cortado el cabello de otra persona. Tenía miedo de que sus manos temblaran y alguno de los dos pudiera hacerse daño. Sin embargo, poco a poco, a veces con demasiada lentitud, fue cortando los mechones más largos para que quedaran parejos con los más cortos. El resultado fue su corte de siempre, pero hasta la quijada.

―Eso fue… increíblemente tenso –comentó Francis.

―Si lo fue. Supongo que no cargas un espejo entre tus pertenencias.

―No, pero lo he pensado. ¿Cómo me veo?

―Igual que siempre.

―En ese caso, sigo siendo hermoso.

―Cállate.

―Tú también lo eres, bruto.

―Te voy a tener que callar.

―Me encanta cuando lo haces…

…Ámame.

**·**

Cuando ya era noche cerrada los dos estaban muy silenciosos. Ambos tenían que volver a sus respectivos fuertes antes de que los otros sospechen (ya se habían pasado de su horario de llegada habitual, pero, ¿quién cuenta las horas?). Se vestían sin fuerzas, casi sin voluntad.

―¿Qué haremos ahora?

―Bueno, matarnos no funcionó –respondió Arthur–. Y supongo que no hay forma de convencerte de que no estés en el campo de batalla ese… ese día.

―No. Y menos si tampoco puedo convencerte a ti de lo mismo.

―Así que tendremos que…

―Sí.

―No es justo. Y no lo digo sólo ahora, sino que nunca me pareció justo.

―No hay justicia entre tiranos.

Francis, ya vestido, levantó la vista al cielo como pidiendo un milagro, el cual le fue dado en forma de idea.

―Nosotros no somos tiranos –dijo Francis, sonriendo.

―No, supongo que no. Pero, como bien tú dijiste, somos los brazos de éstos.

―Dejemos de serlo.

―¡Ja! ¿Cómo? Ilumíname.

―Irnos. Dejando todo esto. Otra parte, cualquier parte.

―¿Qué te dije sobre leer literatura de tu país?

―Que no lo hiciera porque es peligrosa para la salud mental de cualquier hombre decente. Pero escúchame; no veríamos más muertes ni escucharíamos más disparos ni voces ni arrepentimientos. Podríamos estar juntos.

Eso último ancló en el corazón de Arthur un sentimiento olvidado: esperanza.

―Continúa –pidió.

―Imagínanos; tú y yo dirigiéndonos al oeste. Louisiana es adorable en esta época del año.

―¿Lo es? Aún así no nos serviría. Tú eres un soldado francés y yo una paria.

―No, no lo es. Sólo te lo dije para saber si habías estado ahí. Créeme; peor que el infierno. Tendríamos que ir más al oeste.

―Tierra desconocida y española… suena interesante.

―¿Lo suena?

―No, suena demente, Francis.

―Bueno, iremos a donde nos lleve el viento.

―El viento no nos controla, nuestro deber sí. No podemos ser unos cobardes.

―Entonces puedes pelear contra mí hasta la muerte –Arthur no contestó–. Art, piénsalo. No es de cobarde si es por amor. Y no sé tú, pero yo no puedo estar ahí sabiendo que puede ser una bala mía la que dé en tu pecho.

Todos los sonidos que provenían del hábitat donde se encontraban se pudieron apreciar, hasta que Arthur dijo:

―…Dejar todo esto. Diez años intenté construir una vida aquí. Mierda, sobreviví la vida aquí… Lo haré.

―Pardon? –¿Era honesto? Arthur tomó el rostro de Francis entre sus manos.

―Lo haré, rana. Huiré contigo, cruzaré fronteras. Sólo… no ahora. Mañana, espérame a la hora de siempre. Lleva tu caballo sin nombre. Yo estaré aquí. –Lo besó como si toda su vida se definiese en ese momento, y se marchó.

**·**

La tarde siguiente, Francis esperó a Arthur como si fuera cualquier otro día. Aunque esta vez llevaba cantimploras con agua en los compartimientos de carga de la montura de su caballo, junto con mantas, comida y algunas pertenencias.

Arthur tardaba más de lo normal. Ésto encendió una alarma en la mente de Francis, pero decidió mantener la calma. Le había dicho que vendría y lo haría. Y lo besaría, lo amaría como lo amó desde que Francis estuvo a su merced. Y éste se dejaría amar y devolvería el sentimiento hasta que Arthur sólo recuerde su nombre y nada más.

Pero todos estos pensamientos fueron volviéndose más fantasiosos a medida que aumentaba la tardanza de Arthur.

El sol comenzó a caer.

Quizá la ausencia de Arthur se debía a que lo descubrieron in fraganti y su propia gente lo tenía preso. Existen personas lo suficientemente crueles como para encerrar a alguien por estar enamorado.

Aunque… Arthur nunca le dijo que lo amaba.

Tal vez él no aparecería nunca. Éso dejaría a Francis sin alma. Nada mejor que un soldado sin alma; iría a la batalla cuando ésta llegue y se entregaría a la belleza feroz de la guerra. También buscaría el destello de los ojos verdes de la Sombra. Y cuando todo acabara, Francis volvería después, y lo encontraría como la primera vez y no sería capaz de matarlo.

El cielo se vistió de noche y el francés se rindió. Montó a su caballo y le dio una mirada al claro donde había perdido y ganado todo lo valioso en su vida.

Justo antes de partir, vio una sombra moverse. Acercándose. Pero antes de que sus esperanzas resucitaran, ésta se alejó.

Posiblemente lo imaginó.

**Fin.**

* * *

 

* Lo que sería el actual Quebec, Canadá.

** Tribu nativa americana que habitaba las zonas de Ontario, Canadá.

**Author's Note:**

> La idea de este fic se me ocurrió viendo El último de los mohicanos (The Last of the Mohicans) en la clase de Historia, mientras estudiábamos colonización de América. Me pareció fascinante la idea de cómo Francia e Inglaterra continuaban con su conflicto constante, esta vez en tierras del Nuevo Mundo. Así que me puse a investigar un poco y salió esto. Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Larga vida y prosperidad.


End file.
